Lettre à Newt
by Akimichi
Summary: Lettre d'amour de Thomas, à Newt. UA, Newtmas, OS.


**Tout sauf ma fiction, hein?**

 **Vraiment tout.**

 **Merci à Neviy pour ce thème.**

 **J'ai mis toutes mes tripes dedans, alors j'espère honnêtement que tu vas aimé, il est pour toi.**

* * *

.

Newt,

Comme d'habitude, comme toujours, je réfléchis encore trop.

Je te vois faire cette petite moue adorable que tu fais quand tu boudes ou que tu n'es pas content.

Tu me manques.

Toi, ta bouille, tes sourires, tes rires.

Toi, tes mains, tes lèvres, ton corps.

Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur.

Moi, je me disais que ça serait facile, qu'on se verrait juste un peu moins.

Sauf que ça se passe pas comme prévu. On se voit même pas une fois par mois, et mon coeur se meurt sans toi à mes côtés.

Je n'avais jamais aimé avant toi, Newt. Tu le sais. Avant toi, ce n'était que des coups d'essais, des tentatives vaines. Tout était voué à l'échec, parce que _ça devait être toi._ Et personne d'autre. _Toi, Newton Isaac._

Je pensais pas que ça faisait aussi mal de donner son coeur, non, de se le faire voler. Parce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je n'ai jamais eu de choix dans cette histoire. Tu es juste arrivé, et tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Tu m'as lancé au visage tes sentiments, avec la violence d'un putain d'ouragan.

Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Un ouragan. Un raz-de-marée. Une catastrophe naturelle. Ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi parfait.

Tu l'es.

Et si l'amour rend aveugle, moi, il me rend aussi sourd et muet, totalement désarmé face à toi.

Tu as mon coeur, mon corps, mon âme.

Tout ça, ça t'appartient. C'est à toi.

Tu me les a volé, mais je te les laisses.

Et tu pourrais les piétiner, les briser en mille morceaux, tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux avec, qu'importe, je te laisse faire.

Parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien, Newt.

Tu es mon amour, mais aussi mon meilleur ami. Mon confident, mon âme soeur. Mon frère, mon coeur.

Tu es tout, tout de moi.

Et ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés me fait réaliser qu'avant, avant tout ça, quand on était ensembles tout les jours, je ne me rendait pa compte de la chance que j'avais de pouvoir te regarder.

De la chance que j'avais de pouvoir prendre ta main dès que j'en avais envie.

De la chance que j'avais de pouvoir entendre ton rire dès que tu le laissais s'échapper.

De la chance que j'avais de pouvoir te voir, te toucher, t'embrasser.

Tu me manques.

Tout me manques en toi.

Ton humour, tes thés dans l'appart, ton style BCBG, tes yeux, ton accent.

Même tes TOCs, même tes insultes en anglais.

J'aimerais que tu sois là.

Mais tu n'es pas là, et je suis seul dans ce putain d'appartement qu'on a visité et loué ensembles.

On se faisait passer pour des potes qui voulaient une coloc, parce qu'on avait peur que l'agent soit homophobe, sauf qu'on a tout niqué en s'embrassant dans la cuisine en pensant qu'il n'allait pas revenir tout de suite.

Cette cuisine, Newt. Dès que je met un pied dedans, elle me fait penser à toi.

Toi et tes steaks de soja, toi et ton lait d'amande bio.

Quand j'y repense, je me trouve con d'avoir râler pour des détails qui me manquent tant aujourd'hui.

Parce que merde, ce frigo Ikea qu'on a mis 45 minutes à choisir, il parait vide sans ta bouffe bio et végé.

Avkyld, qu'il s'appelle. Tu t'en souviens? On avait dû rire bien 20 minutes devant ce nom. Comme on a rit devant tout ceux de nos autres meubles Ikea.

Tu te souviens quand on a acheté le lit? La gueule de la vendeuse quand elle a comprit.

Ikea en a trop vu, je crois.

Cet appart' aussi.

Et mon coeur me fait mal, Newt, parce que tu n'es plus là, pour laisser trainer des pantalons skinny partout parce que tu ne sais pas comment t'habiller pour aller _au McDo_.

Tu n'as jamais su ranger derrière toi.

J'ai toujours lavé tes tasses de Earl Grey par terminés, j'ai toujours ramassé derrière toi tes chaussures dans l'entrée.

Mais c'était habituel, et même si je ralais, j'étais heureux d'avoir des habitudes avec toi. Même des habitudes de vieux couple, même des habitudes aussi pourries qu'essuyer ta brosse à dent -parce que ça aussi, tu oubliais.

Je veux être avec toi.

Je veux être avec toi, dans un canapé, au supermarché, au lit, à une fête foraine, à la plage, à la montagne, n'importe où fera l'affaire, parce qu'on sera deux. Toi et moi. Juste toi et moi.

Et au final, à nous deux, on est comme un seul.

Peut-être que je t'aime trop, sûrement même.

Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, Newt.

Je t'aime, plus que tout.

Je t'aimerais toujours.

C'est une promesse.

Quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu pars, même si je pars, mon coeur sera toujours à toi.

Parce que tu m'as appris qu'aimer pouvait être aussi beau qu'un coucher de soleil, aussi chaud qu'une canicule, aussi immense qu'un univers, aussi intense qu'un saut en parachute.

Etre avec toi, être amoureux de toi, c'est ressentir 150 émotions par seconde, toutes en même temps, et c'est trop, mais pas assez.

On en a jamais assez, de Newton Isaac.

Je n'aurais jamais assez de mot pour te dire à quel point t'aimer a tout changé.

Tu m'as changé. Tu as fais de moi un homme heureux, un homme libre, et asservit à la fois.

Et ça peut paraître pathétique, mais je m'en fout, parce que ceux qui diront ça n'ont jamais connus ni l'amour, ni toi.

Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'embrasser tes lèvres, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de te toucher, ils se savent pas ce que c'est de t'entendre dire "Je t'aime".

Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de se disputer pour de la merde, et de s'en vouloir.

Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'aimer au point d'en avoir la gorge serrée et le ventre noué.

Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de se rendre malade parce que d'autres personnes peuvent te voir et pas moi.

Je voudrais pouvoir être chaque jour à tes côtés, pour te tenir la main, pour te soutenir, pour sécher tes larmes et caresser tes sourires.

Mais je ne peux pas, parce que tu es loin de moi.

Mais ça ne fait rien, parce que nos retrouvailles, Newt, seront merveilleuses.

Elles seront explosives, comme d'habitude, elles seront intenses et passionnées.

Elles seront douces, comme d'habitude, elles seront tendres et amoureuses.

Elles seront à notre image.

.

* * *

 **J'ai encore écris avec du Lana, elle me fait planer.**


End file.
